


Doki Doki Literature Club Short Stories

by BrainBlister



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainBlister/pseuds/BrainBlister
Summary: A collection of one shot stories!You may request one. The first chapter will be the request page.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay you may request a reader insert or an OC.

If you pick a reader insert and there's a certain attitude you want the reader to have then tell me. Otherwise I'll just pick.

If OC PLEASE give me a decription of their personality. They won't be written well if you don't.

I feel comfortable writing about self harm or suicide.

I will do lemons but know that if you ask for one it might take a while. There is a certain way I want to write them that would take me more time.

Of course if you have your own plot in mind tell me. I will choose one and ask you if you like if you don't have anything in mind.

Anyone is free to request, even those who have already asked for one.

Please request on this page. It would be helpful if you do ;p


	2. Who Was That Girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki x Reader

High school fucking sucks. It didn't even take your first year to figure that out, it took your first day. Now here you were a sophomore and your opinion hasn't changed one bit. The cliques, the drama, the students, the teachers, you hated them all. That was why when the bell rang you nearly trampled people running out the doors of your classroom.

You zipped through the halls to your locker, but on your way there you collided into a smaller student. Both of you fell back to the ground hard. While you were just wincing though the person you ran into, with a feisty edge to her tone, started speaking.

"Err! I can see you have eyes! Use them to watch where you're going!"

Opening your mouth to retort, because who does she think she is talking to you like that, your words stopped in your throat as you saw the girl you ran into. Her small build contrasted greatly with the fighting attitude she put up. The pink hair she had was short, barely reaching past her jaw, and she had a ribbons flowing down from her pigtails. Her school uniform was as basic as they come; a blazer,a skirt, and muted colors.

"I-I'm sorry! Let me help!" You reached for her books after that.

The small girl almost protested and you soon found out why when you picked up one of the books. It was some type of manga, you weren't familiar with them yourself. What you do know was that a lot of people make fun of them because there either "for weebs" or "not literature". However you had the attitude that everyone should be allowed to like what they want. You decided that you should perhaps make her chill out about it before she decks you between the eyes.

"Cool. You know I never really have got into them myself, but it's neat that you like this stuff so much you bring it to school.", You said.

She seemed shocked by your words,"Umm.... Thanks?", what she said caught up with her and she fixed it by saying, "Or whatever.",

You sweeped up the rest of her book collection and gave it to her. They were quickly taken from you by the small girl who then squinted her eyes at you. It looked like she was inspecting you for something, perhaps for a small break in your pleasantry. What she wasn't able to get in her mind was that you just were naturally pleasant. You would try to let her see it though.

"So, you excited to be going home after such a long day today?", You asked her.

"Actually I'm heading to my club.",She replied.

"Oh! Really? What club?"

She mumbled out her answer to this,"The literature club.",

You thought it was an odd choice for this girl, but once again you aren't one to judge, "Interesting.",

After that you continued to talk to her. You found out that she was a freshman at the school who did more writing poetry than schoolwork while she was here. She also told you about why she joined the literature club and a little bit about the manga she read. Mainly because she was defensive about it being a real form of writing and wanted to let you know it is.

Before you knew it though she looked at the time and gasped, "I got to go, later... Or not. I don't really care.",

She started to run off and you tried to call after her, "Wait! I never even got your name!", It was too late though, she was gone from sight.

There was a tug of sadness that came across you, though you weren't sure why. You guys didn't interact very much, but she was pretty and seemed to secretly have a cute personality. Honestly you wanted to know more about her and couldn't help but wonder if you would ever see the girl with the beautiful cotton candy hair ever again.

\---

For the rest of the year you kept your eyes open whenever you went to your locker. Hoping that one day you would see the young, fiery girl again. It was all for nothing though. By the time your graduation came up you didn't see her again, and you were out of time. That diploma in your hand felt both liberating, but also restricting.

\---

It was your third year of college and you were still alone. To make up for it you mostly occupied your time with work and school. This night you were wandering around campus you needed to get away from your dorm because your roommate made you feel even more lonely than when you were actually alone. You had no homework left and you had no work scheduled so why not?

You whipped around the corner of the tech building and smack! Right into a person, you fell on your butt and groaned. The girl you collided with spoke up with your favorite tone that could've possibly came from this "stranger". That would be a feisty one with an edge.

"Watch where you're going! Doof!"

You opened your eyes.


	3. ...Now What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who stayed up all night writing smut?
> 
> This guy!
> 
> Yes, this chapter is a request that was supposed to be done a long time ago. Better late than never?
> 
> Also it's probably typo ridden because I'm motherfucking tired XD
> 
> Sayori x Natsuki x M!Reader lemon
> 
> Also a small hint of GxG is in this chapter... Not a lot though XD

You stared out the window of the silent and hallow classroom you had found yourself in. The empty abyss of stars and space was the only thing that you could see out there. No people, no trees, not even a solid ground. Just a nighttime sky. It would kind of be a hypnotizing view if things were normal. Obviously, though they weren't. And you weren't the only one to know that things had gone very wrong.

Behind you, the room was filled with empty desk and counters. The only company being two girls, specifically Natsuki and Sayori. Both girls were in opposite corners of the room doing separate things to kill time. That was all that was left to be done in this now husk of a world that you had come to call home.

Natsuki was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest. She hugged them to her small body while her magenta eyes didn't really look at anything as much as the looked through them. There must have been a spinning cog in her head working overtime as she thought. Honestly though, who could blame her?

Sayori, usual as energetic as four cups of coffee, wore a tired expression. She mindlessly tossed a little plastic ping pong ball back and forth between her delicate hands. The counter which was usually used to place classroom items on pinked with the ball. Not that that called Sayori's attention to it. Instead, her eyes were fixed on a spot on the floor. A spot that still had dried blood on it. Forever being a reminder of what happened to Yuri.

It was the week before the festival when you found out that you were a protagonist in a game. That the foundation of what you knew to be true. As if that was not enough on its own you found out that someone else had had the same realization as you. They used this to edit the games files. It started with minor changes to the games coding, subtle like someone trying to figure out how it worked. You thought it was okay to let it go. That was until you found that note in the games files.

'I hope I don't break anything... Actually, it would be easier if I deleted her.'

...Deleted who!? You weren't sure so you needed to find a way to save them all.

You started with Natsuki. After going the options you decided on one thing. To discretely move her file somewhere else that whoever would have a hard time finding it. Following that, you didn't move anyone else immediately. If you raised suspicion you didn't want to be hurt yourself by who was doing this.

While you bided your time you figured the best next move would be to figure out who else could know the terrible realization you came to. It was only natural to want to know who was threatening you and the cared for wasn't it? It was then that you discovered something else that you wished you hadn't.

Monika was behind this.

This discovery hit you so hard it distracted you from what you were doing. Sadly it made you wait too long and made you lose Yuri in the process. Even now you still couldn't forgive yourself for letting it go for so long. Sure you were wallowing in the fact that a girl you thought you could trust was doing awful things. It was obvious in the same breath though that Yuri was acting odd... Big time. It was too late to fix that in the end, however. All you could do was move Sayori before something happened to her.

After there were no other girls Monika had made the very room you stood in now. You were stuck for a while pretending like you didn't know what was going on while she talked to the player. It was hard for you not to make a move or say anything. She revealed that she this all for love, what a joke. That didn't justify anything that she was attempting to do.

Eventually, the player turned off the game. That was when you went into action. Quickly you went into the character folder and deleted Monika. It was one of the hardest things you ever had to do but there was no avoiding it. You had to bring back Natsuki and Sayori safely. Moving their files was probably scary to them. Outside of the game, they wouldn't know where they were and they wouldn't be able to move or interact with anything.

They were brought back into the 'space room'. As to be expected they were full of questions so you gave them the rundown. They were shocked, to say the least, and a little upset at you for moving them. They told you that it felt like you had forced them into a comatose state. You had to assure them that there was nothing you could've done about it. They eventually dropped but you could tell that they were currently even still mad about it. What could you do though? You needed to act fast.

Now you were working on a way to break the game so that the player could not open it again. That was when Sayori's voice interrupted what you were doing, if only for a moment.

"I'm boooored.", She whined.

You glanced over to her to say something but Natsuki beat you to it.

"Well, I don't know what you want me to do about that. I can't even get my manga anymore. The closet doesn't work anymore. So what is there even left that we can do?", Natsuki asked.

At that point, Sayori's head turned to you. The way she looked at you made your heart pound. The mixture of her looking you up and down with the expression of 'want' was... A lot. Sayori turned back to Natsuki and waved her over. A look of suspicion was on Natsuki's face. She saw how Sayori looked at you and she couldn't ignore it. Her expression must've been one of her acts though because she got up and went over to hear Sayori out.

It was as the two were talking that you could feel the nerves well up in your belly. You had no idea what they were talking about other than it had to do with you. Soon enough you wouldn't be left wondering. Sayori let out a giggle and Natsuki's cheeks were red like she had a sunburn. Both girls sauntered over to you and you could only assume that whatever diabolical plan they had was about to unfold. Sayori was the one to speak because Natsuki was busy mentally preparing.

"Hey so (name) while the game was still working I know that you were attracted to us, hehe~. I have a question though. Did you really think that? Or was it just in your code?", She asked with a smirk on her face.

Your eyes went back and forth between the girls. Well yeah, you did think so but could you let them know just like that? You had spaced out while trying to decide how to answer that. The girls were starting look at you disappointedly. Okay, that made you make up your mind.

"Well... Yeah, you're both pretty. Why do you ask?', It felt awkward to just admit that, but they didn't give you much of a choice.

Not only did the ladies seem to be lifted they also went back on track with their plans.

"Why don't we play a special kind of game?", Natsuki proposed, not sounding as confident as Sayori. It didn't take a genius to get the implications. You knew what they wanted, it didn't stop your head from spinning. How did this even have a possibility to happen? Maybe the small amount of disbelief you had made you say your next statement.

"Uhh, I don't know guys... This is... A little much isn't it?"

Sayori stepped back in, "Come on, what else is there to do here? Besides, I think you owe use for the file moving experience."

You're heart was now moving a mile a minute. How could she just these things like her normal cheerful self? Should you take this chance? None of you would be able to backpedal if this was regrettable. And you were all stuck in the same room together for a while, maybe forever.

Then again it would be you and the two cutest girls in this world. It would definitely be an experience... Ahh, who were you kidding? There was no way you could make a good decision while both girls stared at you lustfully. What was going to happen was you would accept and worry about consequences later. It was the dumb way but that was going to be how it went down.

"A-Alright, just-", You weren't able to finish. Each girl latched on to either arm and pulled you to the desks.

They arranged them in a row and went back to you. Anxiety shot through your veins and your mind went blank as each girl undressed you. It took them no time to have you exposed to them and that's when they went to work.

Hands caressed your body curiously. It made sense, you assumed that neither girl had done anything like this. You would be right, they were going with what their instincts told them would get a response. Kisses on your bare skin, bites, and hickeys left all over you. It all melted together and you didn't know who was doing what. All that you could manage was groaning to let them know you liked it. Then you noticed one of them going lower on you. You looked down and Natsuki stared back at you. The eye contact was brief then Natsuki's attention went to your cock.

It was hard and prepared for her to do what she pleased with it. Yet the look on her face showed that she didn't really know what to do with it very well. You were about to give her a bit of an idea but almost as if she knew you were going to. That was when she gave your balls a lick. It was an unsure one but you flinched anyway. Sayori, who had been focused on giving you another hickey, noticed Natsuki and joined her down there.

Unlike Natsuki, Sayori was not necessarily sure but definitely less hesitant. She started sucking on the side of your dick, you let out quiet groans. This prompted Natsuki to take the side that wasn't being sucked on. She wasn't about to let Sayori give better head than her. Were you losing your mind? There was no way you had two gorgeous girls blowing your cock willingly. You closed your eyes but the sensation of two hungry mouths was still there. Nope, this was definitely happening. A better dream couldn't come true at this point in this crumbling world.

The girls kept pleasuring you. Eventually, Sayori closed her mouth around your dick and put the whole thing in. Natsuki was pushed out of the way in the process but she didn't stop. Her lips went to your balls and unlike her initial lick to them, she slurped both into her mouth without holding back. Your dick was now completely swallowed by them and you couldn't stop groaning your head off in response. This caused the girls to gain more steam. Sayori moving her mouth up and down while making wet sucking noises. Natsuki switching between licking your balls and sucking one then the other like they were a sweet treat for her. All at once they both suddenly stopped. Much to your disappointment. You opened your eyes that had been shut tightly. They were now discussing what to do with you next.

"N-Nat I don't think I can hold off anymore.", Sayori said breathlessly, looking over to her petite pal.

Natsuki looked back with a look of need that just told that she agreed. Both of them stood up and they started to back you up onto the desks they arranged. You laid out before them, willing to take anything.

Natsuki finally said something, "I want his dick in me. You find some other way for him to please you."

Sayori looked a little bit let down by this but she was never one to argue with her friends. She nodded and moved on quickly by stripping Natsuki. Presumably, so that Nat could ride your cock like she wanted. Once fully nude Sayori walked up to you with Natsuki, hands moving up and down the smaller girls body from behind. That was a short-lived thing because Natsuki quickly climbed on top of you. She straddled you and you could feel how aroused she was when her pussy touched your cock. She wasn't going to let you in her yet despite how turned on she was. Natsuki slid back and forth with your dick between her pussy lips. It caused small gasps to leave both you and her. After a bit of being so close to knowing what it was like to be inside her, you decided you could wait no longer. Ruining her plans to tease you, you thrust up inside her without warning. This caused her to make a noise between a surprised yelp and another moan.

At this, you expected to get one Natsuki's signature scoldings. Whatever the reason, her arousal or the face she was about to do that anyway, she brushed it off. Opting to instead grip the sides of the desk and start bouncing on your dick. It didn't take you both to be swept up into fucking each other. It made both of you forget that you still had a third person in the room. That didn't matter though because Sayori was going to unintentionally remind you. Some time while you were fucking Natsuki with all the delicacy of a wild beast Sayori had undressed.

Sayori climbed on top of you as well with her butt near your face. Before you could ask her what she was doing she sat on your face, suffocating you with her pussy. Not having much other option you licked at her cooch. She tasted so sweet that you wondered if it was even fair. You reached up and grabbed her thighs while Sayori let out breathy moans. She moved her hip in a motion where she was basically humping your face.

Meanwhile, Natsuki, wanting to regain some of the attention that Sayori took, started to ride you with everything that she had. Her pussy clamped down on you giving you the warmest, wettest, tightest massage your cock has ever received. Good lord these girls were going to kill you. The funniest part of that being you weren't even mad about that. There were definitely worse ways that you could go.

Sayori leaned forward while you ate her out so that she could kiss Natsuki. This made Nat stop for a split second but she picked up her momentum again just as quickly. She returned Sayori's kiss while she fucked herself with your dick. They made out and Sayori took it upon herself to grope Natsuki's small tits. Natsuki moaned in pleasure into the passionate kissing. While you wished you could see what they were doing. All you could tell was that they were going at with each other. Not that Sayori's ass was a particularly unpleasing view either mind you.

Natsuki could feel herself reaching her point. She moved back from Sayori making the bubbly girl confused for a moment. A smirk came to her face when she saw Natsuki close her eyes and lean her head back. Sayori could tell what was about to happen. Natsuki's vagina squeezed you harder if that was even possible and she let out the loudest groan of pleasure she ever made. Her cum leaked all over your cock. Natsuki at that point was about to go limp and fall over on you and Sayori. But Sayori caught her and held her up so that you could keep fucking her.

It was difficult to keep up with licking Sayori and thrusting into Natsuki. You wouldn't have to worry about that long though. Soon you could tell that Sayori's hold on Natsuki weakened. You were about to question why stupidly until Sayori's legs closed around your face. Her orgasm moans were quieter than Natsuki's but the amount of sweet cum that came with it was just the same. You swallowed what dripped out as Sayori careened over. With her ass out of your face, you could see both girls again.

Their hair was messy, their lips parted as they caught their breaths, and glowing satisfaction was obvious for both of them. You felt a tightening in your lions and you knew that you yourself were going to join them soon. You pulled your dick out of Natsuki and gripped it in your hand firmly. You jacked your dick as you got ready to tell either of them... Both of them? You weren't quite sure anymore, your mind was hazy. What you wanted them to do.

"Get on your knees."

This spurred new energy into the girls and they got off you. The moment they did you sat up and scooted to the edge of the desks. Both girls kneeled at your feet and two sets of hands rested on your lap. They opened their mouths just in time for you to jizz. Both in their mouth and on their pretty faces. You leaned backwards, shut your eyes, and breathed heavily. You thought you would get at least a little bit of a break after that but then you felt your eyes forcibly open. You could feel the familiar feeling that someone was looking at the world through your eyes. It didn't take you long to know why.

The player opened the game.

Shit.


	4. Manic Intelligence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the backstory for my OC Miles Vaughnn.
> 
> Thanks to my brother for proofreading it.

"Mom, can we go play outside?", asked a young boy by the name of Miles.

His blonde hair caught the sunlight peeking through the blinds, shining just like the excitement he felt. The office chair his mother sat in swiveled around so she could see her son. The look on her face was stern. from the stress that the work she was doing from home, and the fact that Miles walked in her office five times within the hour. It was understood that the boy just wanted to play, but she didn't have time for that.

Mustering a smile to hide her annoyance, she replied, "No honey, mommy's busy. Go play by yourself."

The expression on the young boy's face faded. It caused his mother to soften her stern look on him, but that was it. She turned back to her work and waited until she heard her five year old's feet pad away from her office against the tile floor. Miles went to his room and gave up trying to play with his mom. Too bad for the little boy this wasn't the first time nor would it be the last time his mom would make him be alone.

Not that he found it all bad to be alone. It wasn’t so bad when he was in his room with a good nonfiction book to expand the curious boy's knowledge. Maybe completing homework for his kindergarten class. When his need to learn was satisfied Miles didn't feel alone. When it wasn't, however, that's when those feelings would come around. The feeling that his mind was active but his body wasn't. This disconnect was strange to the young boy in ways he couldn't describe.

This feeling was taking place as Miles laid on his bed. It manifested itself in the form of the boy fidgeting while he thought about his family situation. The combination of the interaction with his mom and his restless mind making him do so. Both of his parents were busybodies. His mom, while yes being home, may as well have been fifty miles away. The only reason she even stayed home seemed to be out of obligation. What little she did interact with him always ended up making him feel by himself anyway, with her constantly pushing away.

His father... Well, honestly what father? Miles certainly hadn’t seen his face in months. The more he thought about it the more fidgety he became. Maybe it wasn't good to wallow? Perhaps he should listen to what his mother told him and go play by himself?

 

"Mom, when will you be home again?," Miles asked his mother.

Her rigid eyes fell on the ten year old. An extra thoughtful look on her face, as she had no good way to answer that. Just like Miles' dad she had picked up two full time jobs. She reasoned that he was old and responsible enough to be by himself all day. Deep down both knew that the start and the beginning of it was she wanted more money to show off. At this point in Miles' life he wasn't only expecting it, he had accepted it.

Many years of conversing with his mother let him know that, while she loved him, she felt like he was holding her back. Miles wanted nothing more than to not hold her back when he learned this. Being the only one that he loved in his life it felt terrible to be a roadblock to her. As such he slowly he learned to take care of himself and came to his mother less. It wasn't enough, it wouldn't be enough as long as his mom had to stay home for him.

That was why when she shut the door to be just as absent as his father from his life, Miles didn't do anything. No crying, no scene, just numbness. Even if he did feel something who was he to be the one to stop her? In his mind she should be allowed to achieve exactly what she wanted. Even if it was at his expense.

At least that's what he thought at first. On the second day, when he had finished all of his homework. The feeling that he got every so often returned. It wasn't as if he wasn't used to it by now. Something was different this time though. While usually when his mind started racing it would be good enough to pace back and forth, it wasn't just his mind this time. It was his body as well. His heart was pounding, but he wasn't anxious. No, this was something else that he didn't understand. All that he knew, as he kneeled down to make it easier for him to breathe, was that his energy was erratic. It was all terrifying to the young boy.

Was this all because he was truly alone? Couldn't be...

 

Jr. high was a cesspool to Miles. Everyone was loud, everyone was a dick, everyone was dim. Most of the time Miles choose to sit by himself away from the jr. high monkeys. One would think this was because he hated them. Truth be told it had more to do with him being shy. He didn't think people would like his know-it-all attitude. Above all though he didn't want to say the wrong thing and make people think he was dumb. Nothing was worse to him.

One day while he sat alone in his usual spot he noticed a girl was looking at him. Miles peeked over his textbook at her. Her eyes seemed to be scanning him for something.

The girl watching Miles intently had thought it over and come to the explanation she wanted. A smile spread across her face as she started walking over to him.

When she got next to Miles she sat down beside him without asking, causing him to scoot away a little to regain his personal space. Even still he was willing to humor her, if for a second.

"Hello, I noticed you sit by yourself all the time. I thought you could use a friend.", She said, that warm smile not leaving her face.

One look at her smile made him blush a bit, it was a cute smile. Miles wondered why a pretty girl would even approach him. It took him a moment to push these questions aside, another moment to articulate his thoughts to her. God forbid he put his foot in his mouth in front of this girl, she seemed like she might spread rumors. Miles has seen her hanging out with the popular kids. They're quite reknown for their gossip.

"That would be pleasant.", He smiled back and adjusted his glasses.

After hearing that, she got a bit more comfortable in her spot while she introduced herself, "My name is Bethany.", She looked at him again. It was safe to say that she was waiting for him to give his name.

"My names Miles. It is a pleasure to be meeting you."

From that day on she continued to come sit by him. They got along well, eventually they started to hangout outside of school. Over half a school year later a relationship bloomed had awkwardly. A friend of Bethany's had asked him out for her. Miles thought this could only go well. Bethany had already filled in the gap that his mother created in his life and made his restless mind better. Imagine what she could help him with as his girlfriend. Unfortunately it turned bad and she showed him her true colors.

Slowly she found out that she was a troublemaker. On top of that she would make him get in trouble with her. Miles was willing to do anything for love, so he gladly made himself an accomplice to her illegal actions. It was fine to him just as long as Miles thought Bethany loved him back. For him it was easy to trick himself into thinking someone loved him.

A prime case of this was one afternoon when the two of them were at his house. Miles was researching something for a history paper while talking to her. She didn't seem like she was really paying attention to what he was saying. Only answering him with hums. The distance put up between Bethany and him brought him right back to that place with his mother. The place of being alone in the presence of another, and forcibly.

It made the erratic feelings come to him. Oh no.... No no no. Not in front of her. Luckily before he could spiral fully something Bethany started doing caught his attention. She had started playing with a lighter. Fearing that she may start a fire in his room he swiftly got up and went over to her.

"Beth, I'm not sure that playing with that is.... An informed choice. You should probably cease.", He said.

Unfortunately she had learned to tune him out so well that she didn't hear a word. Miles expected that she didn’t and reached for her lighter. He predicted she would take her finger off the lighter’s ignition.

She didn't.

Miles' hand enclosed around the flame. Bethany gave it a look of horror before she let go. After that her eyes settled on him with a look of anger.

"Idiot! Why would you do that!?", She exclaimed.

No real answer came from Miles, just a dumbfounded expression. She scoffed and got up from his bed. She got her bag, tossed it over her shoulder, then she left his house with a loud slam of his front door.

Texts to his mother proceeded that telling her what had happened. Swift responses came telling him to never bring anyone over again. Even through that even, he could still trick himself into thinking Bethany loved him. Besides, to him the burn wasn't a big deal. In fact, he would never admit it, but he thought it felt good weirdly enough. It melted away the last bit of erratic behavior.

...Maybe I shouldn't tell anyone that. He'll stop before it starts right?

Wrong. At fourteen he started doing it on purpose. His back looked like he landed in a fryer, but Miles didn't care about that. The sensation focused his brain on something when it wanted to fly away from his control. Fifteen didn't change much about that habit either. In fact the only thing that had changed was Bethany dumped him. Honestly though Miles felt that was for the best. He was beginning to grow tired of her neglectful ways.

This was nothing Miles wasn't used to anyways. His hours would just have to fill up with more intellectual hobbies than he already had. It made things harder for him at school. People thinking it was alright to bully the 'lonely weirdo in the corner'. That didn't matter though. None of them mattered. What counted was making it to the end of the day. No matter what the cost.

 

Last year of high school. Thank the maker for that. Not that Miles hated school, he just hated the teenagers who wanted to teach others how to be yolo swaggins. It made him wince just thinking about it. Miles wouldn't have to deal with that for very much longer. He didn't even have any idiot friends to keep that type of thing alive around him. Guess that was one good thing about Miles being solitary.

The bell rang as Miles was doing his usual routine of searching random things that popped into his head on the internet. Such a simple thing to do but the brainiac felt himself get a little smarter every time he did it. That wasn't of importance now though, he needed to get the day going. Miles packed up his things and went off to his classes.

 

Classes had ended for the day and Miles was getting ready to go home. That was until he noticed a bunch of students crowded around the bulletin board. Curiousity took hold and he went over to see what they were looking at. Not that he got to see it immediately, he had to wait in a long line. Miles was patient though. What unsettled his patience was when he finally took a peek at the board. What a waste of time! It was just a list of clubs... Miles was thoroughly disappointed.

Not one part of him wanted to join any but he figured he may as well take a look, if only to say that he didn't entirely waste his time. That would've made this all completely useless. His eyes searched though the list. Nothing in him was expecting to find something that was appealing to him. Then one name caught his eye, 'Literature Club'.

The school had a literature club? It was decided then and there that he was going to at least visit it. Miles made a mental note of the room number it was in. He stepped away from the board and made his way to the upper floor.

The sound of his shoes echoed in the hallway. It seemed that the floor was empty. Was this the only club that was on the third floor? That was a little weird... Whatever the case Miles found himself right outside the club room. It was now that he was less confident in his decision. His timidness from years of isolating began setting in. What if they don't like me? What if I say something stupid?

No, no time for second guessing. What did he have to lose anyway? He pulled the door open and stepped inside the room for the first time. The door closed behind him which alerted the members inside. Four cute girls were all staring at him at the same time.

...Oh no.


End file.
